The Devious Badger and the Desperate Feline
by Althea Sirius
Summary: Warrior Cats Fan-fic. One-Shot. This is actually an old English assignment, where we had to come up with remake of The Faust Legend... Here's the summary: Being an appointed warrior, Cloudfur's struggles as a warrior, are much worse than others. How much will she be able to bare?


Hope you all like this fan-fic! This is my first fic here. Original story idea goes to Erin Hunter; since it's a warrior cat fanfic

 **The Devious Badger and the Desperate Feline**

Dense fog engulfed the entire base camp of MistClan, as the morning patrol left to remark the borders, Cloudfur grabbed a mouse by it's small neck from the Fresh Kill pile and took it to her mother and father in the elder's den. They were still sound asleep so she gently set it down in front of them for when they woke up. As she began to pad out of the Elder's Den, her mother, Dappledleaf, woke up with crusty eyes.

"Thank you Cloudfur, even though you might be scolded for not meeting the patrol group on time, you always come here to take care of us," she thanked her by rubbing against her daughter.

"Your welcome Mother," Cloudfur mewed as she quietly padded out of the Elder's Den, careful not to wake anyone else up.

"Cloudfur, are you coming or what?" a voice asked softly, it was Hawkseye, the Deputy of MistClan.

"Yes, I'm coming," Cloudfur answered softly.

As the patrol headed out through the bramble tunnel, Cloudfur sensed something, she slowly gazed around her but saw nothing.

"What is it Cloudfur?" Mistybreeze asked, as she padded along side her sister.

"I just had….a bad premonition," she whispered. "Something is going to happen to one of us, something terrible," she looked down with worry all over her face.

"Wow, I thought that only Mediors and Medicine cats had that ability," Mistybreeze mewed. "What do you think it could be?" she asked with dismay on her face.

"I'd rather not think about it," Cloudfur lowered her head trying to hide her fear. She then felt a tail, brushing across her flank trying to comfort her, it was Hawkseye. She gave him a nod of gratitude for reassuring her and they continued their patrol.

As they approached the border of MistClan and TreeClan, divided by a small brook, something caught Cloudfurs attention.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing with her nose.

"I'm not sure, let's go and check it out," Mistybreeze mewed as she began to pad over to where Cloudfur pointed out.

"Be careful you two," Hawkseye called after them.

When the two sisters approached the area, Cloudfur froze in her tracks, she smelled something that made all warriors tremble in fear, badger. The scent was stale, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Mistybreeze, wait!" she exclaimed. "Stop! Don't go any further!" She raced toward her sister and swiftly swerved in front of her.

"Did you not hear me?!" Cloudfur rasped with both anger and worry on her face.

"N-no," Mistybreeze stuttered looking down with her tail between her legs.

"You're still a newly appointed warrior, you must stay close to me," Cloudfur explained with a sigh. "You have to be more careful."

"I'm sorry Cloudfur," Mistybreeze murmured with her ears back and lowering her head.

"It's okay," Cloudfur purred, rubbing her tail on Mistybreezes shoulders comforting her.

"What's going on over here?" a voice asked from behind. It was Crookedtail, one of the apprentices that recently became a warrior that came with them on the patrol and Mistybreezes' best friend since they were small kits.

"Nothing," Cloudfur answered. "We were just checking a trail of a stale badger scent."

Crookedtail looked at her confused with his gold-hazel eyes, tilting his head, "Badgers? Around here? I thought-"

"That they kept their distance from a warriors' Clan?" Cloudfur finished for him.

His eyes widened, "Well...yeah," he stuttered in amazement.

"I thought so too," Cloudfur whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Mistybreeze asked, leaning her head down and in front of Cloudfurs' face.

"Nothing," she answered abruptly with a fake smile, masking her worry.

Just as they started to pad back to where Hawkseye was and report, a breeze ruffled the young warriors' fur. Cloudfurs snow-white pelt lifted up in fear and her ears went back.

"Both of you, look out!" Cloudfur yowled and quickly pushed the two young warriors to the side. Giant dark claws raked across Cloudfurs face, with such force she was thrown back and slammed into a nearby log.

"Cloudfur!" Mistybreeze shrieked, tears coming down her face.

A small pool of blood began to form beside Cloudfur, making her once snow white fur patched with the crimson of her blood.

"Mistybreeze! Crookedtail!" Hawkseye called out. "Help Cloudfur and get back over here!" Hawkseye leaped on to the back of the badger and began to rake his claws across the badgers long, narrow face and back. Crookedtail lowered himself down for Mistybreeze to nudge her wounded sister on to his back.

"We got her!" Mistybreeze called out to Hawkseye, quickly padding over to where the rest of the patrol was, she leaned into Crookedtail making sure her sister doesn't fall off his back.

"Then let's get going!" he hissed, he then clawed at the badgers eye one last time then leaped off and led the patrol back to camp.

As they entered the camp, completely out of breath, the Clan leader, Froststar, came out of her den to see what the commotion was and raced towards them.

"What has happened?" the she-cat demanded looking at Hawkseye for an answer.

"A badger attacked us while we were patrolling the MistClan and TreeClan borders, three of us are minorly wounded, and one of us with severe injuries," Hawkseye reported. "We need Riverleaf immediately."

"Of course, Crookedtail go and get Riverleaf and Canarypaw," Froststar instructed.

"Yes, right away," he replied and he sprinted toward the Mediors den.

Cloudfur's parents came down from the Elders Den to see what all the noise was about, but then saw their daughter lying on the marshy grass of the camps clearing.

"Cloudfur!" they yowled as they sprinted across the clearing to see what happened.

"What happened to our daughter?!" Dappledleaf demanded with ears back with shock and worry on her face. she began to nudge her daughters motionless body hoping to feel her move. "My little snowflake," she muttered.

"Dappledleaf, Oaktail, try to stay calm, Cloudfurs patrol encountered a badger while remarking the borders," Froststar explained.

"Calm?! How are can we stay calm when our daughter was attacked?! And by a badger?!" Oaktail hissed with his lips drawn back snarling.

"Mom, Dad…..please, she saved me and Crookedtail at the last second," Mistybreeze mewed softly, with her ears lowered and tail wrapped around her right hind leg.

Before Oaktail could rasp anymore, Riverleaf and Canarypaw came running out with a wrapped leaf with herbs inside, with Crookedtail right behind them.

"Please, give us some room," Canarypaw asked, pushing them back with his tail and unwrapping the leaf carefully with his paws.

"Canarypaw, give me the Coltsfoot poultice, she has shortness of breath," Riverleaf stated. Canarypaw nudged some of the Coltsfoot poultice to her and she quickly put the poultice inside Cloudfur's mouth and made her swallow it. "Now give me some Goldenrod, the poultice will help heal her wounds, along with some Marigold to aid the Goldenrods healing effect, and some Comfrey to help against infections," Riverleaf instructed as she applied the poultice. "Then wrap her wound with some cobweb," she added, as she carefully winded the silky webs around Cloudfurs facial wound. "Now, we just have to wait."

It soon became Sunhigh and Mistybreeze was still pacing back and forth outside the Mediors Den impatiently.

"Mistybreeze, please, you're only making it worse for yourself," mewed Crookedtail.

"I can't help it, this is the biggest thing she has done for me since we were kits. I just-" but before she could finish, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye from inside the Mediors Den, "Cloudfur!" she purred with joy and tears of relief welling up in her eyes and she quickly padded over to her sister.

"Have you two been waiting here the whole time I've been out?" Cloudfur asked as she staggered over to meet her sister and Clanmate.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?!" Mistybreeze purred rubbing against her sister's soft white chest.

"Canarypaw said that you were extremely lucky, you could have died from all the blood you lost," Crookedtail mewed touching his nose to Cloudfurs head.

"Wow, thanks you guys," Cloudfur mewed touching her nose to her sister's cheek. "But Longear, why can't I see anything to my right?" she asked with concern on her wounded face.

"Ummm...Well," Mistybreeze struggled to give her sister an answer but before she could answer, Cloudfur still in pain, quickly staggered, over to the small cascade at the corner of the camp. She looked in the shimmering aqua pool that formed beneath it. The right side of her face has been completely scarred!

"N-no, this can't be…" she stuttered, then ran out through the bramble entrance of the camp.

"Cloudfur, wait!" Mistybreeze called after her, but Cloudfur was already out of sight.

She sped through the territory unaware of where she was going or cared.

"No, no, no!" she shrieked, as she ran through the brook a dense mist enshrouded her. "I can't be a warrior like this, my once good side, taken from me…. has StarClan forsaken me?" she asked herself, as she came to a halt.

"They did and might do the same to you Clan," a low voice replied.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Cloudfur hissed, looking around angrily.

"Temper, temper, my young warrior," the voice taunted, it seemed to be coming from all directions.

"...What do you want?" she hissed with her neck fur rising and ears lowered.

"Oh no, I'm wondering what you want," the voice said deviously. "How 'bout a bargain?"

"...I'm listening," she replied turning head slightly and her eyes open with caution.

"I'll help you be the best warrior in your Clan, without your right side, if you help me in return," the voice answered.

"I won't hurt or kill unnecessarily," Cloudfur declared, looking around cautiously. "But before I make any deals I must know who I'm dealing with."

"...Hmmm… Smart girl, very well," the voice answered.

Cloudfur then heard large pawsteps coming toward her, she then smelled the stale scent of blood, "Wait a minute, you're the badger my patrol encountered earlier." Cloudfur mewed in shock. As the badger came into sight, Cloudfur saw a fresh claw scratch across his face, "I'm guessing that scratch is from Hawkseye," Cloudfur deducted with a small smirk.

"Yes, my name is Darkstripe, and how would you know it was your Clanmate that gave me this scratch?" the badger asked with suspicion. "It could have been some other cat."

"Because, Hawkseye always likes to leave his mark on those who threaten his clanmates on the enemies' face. It's how he knows who to punish when he meets them again in battle," Cloudfur explained. "Plus it's a fresh scratch, I can easily smell the blood."

"Interesting method, but many warriors get injured in the facial area," the badger commented.

"True, but Hawkseyes' claws are unique, his are some what of a hook shape, like a hawks' talons and leave a unique scratch behind," she explained, "...now, about this bargain of yours."

"Oh yes, of course. Well? Do you accept?" the badger asked with a cunning smirk, holding out his large paw.

"…...I except," Cloudfur agreed, placing her paw on his and just as she did, she felt a burning sensation on her scarred right side. "Ahhhhh!" she shrieked in agony. "What is this?!"

"That my dear, is like a seal to our bargain," the badger explained with a devious smirk on his face. After the burning sensation was gone there was a ring shaped mark just like the badgers over her right eye. "Now return to your clan, and train every day with whom you trust most and your wish will be granted," Darkstripe rumbled as he began to walk away and disappearing into the mist, and Cloudfur padded back to her clan.

Many moons later, Cloudfur was renamed to Lostface and has trained with Hawkseye ever since the day she made the deal with the badger.

"It seems that Leafbare is nearly over," mewed Hawkseye as he and Lostface were sparring. "I have a feeling that the prey will be rich this Greenleaf."

"Yes, the feeling is mutual," Lostface agreed as she slid under Hawkseye and knocked him off balance. "It'll be the most richest of all Greenleaf's."

"Well, your intuition hasn't been wrong yet," he purred getting up from the mossy ground of the training field. "Hey,umm, Lostface…. I-I have been meaning to ask you something for a while now," he stuttered with his cheek fur fluffing up and began to lick his chest to hide his embarrassment.

"What is it Hawkseye? If it's something embarrassing, it's alright I won't judge or laugh," Lostface purred with a smile. Hawkseye padded up to her from behind, turned to face her and licked her forehead and stood back with a nervous smile. "Oh Hawkseye!" Lostface purred with joy, happiness gleaming in her eye. "Of course I'll be your mate!" She began to lick his forehead and he did the same and then he licked under her belly. "Yes, we will start a family to continue our legacy," she purred rubbing against him with happiness and delight. When they got back to the camp they told their parents and littermates about the good news.

Two moons later, Lostface gave birth to five kits, two girls and three boys, the eldest son Falconkit, the second eldest son Geckokit, the third eldest son Lionkit, and the youngest daughters Ravenkit and Dovekit. As time went by, six moons had passed and it was time to appoint her sons to apprentices. Once the ceremony ended, Lostface and her family went to congratulate her three sons.

"Falconki- I mean Falconpaw, I'm so proud of you as well as you, Geckopaw and Lionpaw," she purred, touching her nose to her three sons' cheek's.

"Oooh, mouse-dung! When will Dovekit and I become apprentices?!" Ravenkit spat,with her fur fluffing up and her tail moving impatiently from side to side.

Lostface rubbed her head against her daughters, "It won't be long, just be patient," she purred with joy. "You must be six moons old to be an apprentice," Just then she got a familiar, eerie, fur-raising sensation, she looked around and then realized it was the same sensation she had all those moons ago when she made the pact with Darkstripe. "Hawkseye, can you ask Mistybreeze to watch these little warriors for a bit? I need to go and check on something," Lostface asked padding toward the bramble tunnel.

"Sure, no problem," he replied smiling back at her. "Be safe."

Lostface padded through the territory for some time until a thick dense fog began to surround her, she stopped and sat down in a small clearing.

"I know you're out there, we have a bond," she called out through the mist. "Come out now!"

"...Still impatient as ever, considering you're the one who told your daughters to be patient," a familiar voice taunted, as large paw steps sounded and large shadow began to form, and out from the thick fog Darkstripe appeared. "Long time, no see, my little warrior."

"What do you want, Darkstripe?" Lostface asked as her tail moved irritability.

"Just for you to fulfill your end of the bargain," he rumbled.

Lowering her head, Lostface sighed with a small hiss, "...What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing much, just….. to help me find the Dark Forest," rumbled Darkstripe.

"Impossible!" Lostface hissed lowering her ears getting in a pouncing stance, claws unsheathed, "Only those who were told to either stay there and guard it or were banished there by StarClan are able to enter those grounds, it's a place for spirits!"

"Yes, but my kind has been known to have been able to find the Dark Forest on several occasions," he retorted. "But they had a little help from a Clan cat, or at least a traitor, a rogue warrior, whose paws were stained with the blood of many other warriors."

"I've told you before, I won't hurt or kill unnecessarily," Lostface retorted back.

"Ah yes, but not all of them had blood stained paws," he informed her with a smirk.

"...Where do we start?" Lostface sighed lowering her head in dismay and sheathing her claws.

"Good girl, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your clan now do we? There is a large wall of brambles behind the foothill near your clan. We will start there," answered Darkstripe, "But we'll have to do something about your little….mark."

"Little?!" Lostface thought to herself. "You gave me this 'little' mark!"

He looked around and saw a leaf and and small vine, "Over there," he pointed. "You can make a leaf-patch with those."

"I guess it'll do," Lostface sighed, padding over to where Darkstripe pointed out and began to create her leaf-patch. A few minutes later she put the patch over her right facial area and turned to Darkstripe, "There, happy?" she grunted snarling at him, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Actually, yes it suits you well," he replied. "Now let's go."

"Wait, what about my family? My kits? My mate?...My Clan?" she asked with distrust on her face.

"Don't worry, once we're done you can return home," he replied hiding a devious smile.

As they made their way to the foothill, Lostface began to feel an ominous aura enshrouding the area. Her ears lowered, her tail hooked, and her neck fur began to rise, "Are we there yet? I'm not liking the energy surrounding us," she asked Darkstripe with concern.

He walked a few fox-lengths and then stopped, "We're here," he grumbled.

Lostface froze in her tracks as she gazed in awe, the bramble entrance was three tail-lengths tall with what seemed like wooden statues of cats from the time when the clans were formed. "They're like the statues that the twolegs call gargoyles," she mewed as she padded over to one of them. She put her right paw on the old statue and slowly ran her paw across the old wood, she could feel all the history that was put into the statue's. But before she could react Darkstripe attacked her with his sharp claws! "What are you doing?!" she hissed getting in a fighting stance, claws unsheathed.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me explain it to you," he replied. "You see, the reason why my kind needs yours, is because cats are able to enter these sacred grounds and mine aren't. My kind only learned of this place because of the MistClan traitor, Crimsonclaw. But a wandering she-badger and her cub prevented any of us from going any where near it."

"So, what are you going to do now, huh?" Lostface snarled, "Bring Crimsonclaw's spirit back from the Dark Forest?" she mewed sarcastically, rolling her blue-green eyes.

Darkstripe turned slightly towards her showing his smile of sharp menacing teeth, "Oh my, how did you know?" he snickered sarcastically.

Lostfaces' eye widened with shock, "No, you can't, I won't let that happen!" she growled, side stepping in front of him, blocking his path.

"Oh Lostface, you should have just stayed on the sidelines," he snarled, he raised his giant paw and slashed at Lostface, she quickly swerved to the side, dodging his attack, then leaped on to his back and raked her claws across his shoulders, then attacked with a Leap and hold. He roared as he tried to shake her off but it only made Lostface tighten her grip. She then quickly clawed up to his face and raked her claws along his face. Darkstripe roared in agony as he finally threw her off toward a tree. Lostface slammed against the old tree and something inside her snapped, "Wha-what?!" she thought frantically. "I-I can't move!"

"Hehehe, it seems that I have broken something of yours, looks like I win," He snickered as he staggered toward the bramble entrance.

"N-no, I can't let him win….." Lostface struggled to speak, but then drifted off into darkness.

Awhile later she found herself at the MoonPool atop the foothill behind TreeClan. "What? Where-" she stuttered looking around frantically.

"Be at ease young one, do not be frightened," a soft gentle voice comforted her.

"Where am I?" Lostface asked the voice, taking a deep breath.

"You are in the presence of StarClan," the voice answered. "I'm Silverstar, the one who connects all cat Clans near and far."

Lostface then quickly turned around to see a whole group of cats perched on the rock ledges above her. "Does that mean…." her mew trailing off.

"Yes, you have left the physical plain and have entered spiritual grounds," the she-cat answered with content on her face.

"And do not worry about Darkstripe, he has been dealt with," another voice sounded from the right of Lostface, it was a black, brown, and hazel furred warrior with a few battle scars.

"Wait, are you…." Lostface paused, eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I'm your grandfather, Snaketail," the old warrior told her. "But this is not the reason why we have called you here," He leaped from ledge to ledge and sat down.

"Lostface, we have called you here to decide your fate," Silverpelt announced. "Lostface, once known as Cloudfur, you struck a pact with a being that is a threat to all warrior clans. But you realized your wrong doings and tried to redeem yourself, but you nearly caused a bloody war of chaos and discord and are hereby sent to the Dark Forest to make sure it doesn't happen again. You are sentenced to eternally guard the entrance to the Dark Forest."

Lostface was at a loss for words at the decision, "Can't I at least watch over my Clan….my family from afar?" she implored with her ears back and tail between her legs.

The shimmering starlet warriors whispered for a few moments and then looked back at her, "You deserve that much for trying to stop Darkstripe in the end, very well, but you're not permitted to enter these grounds of StarClan without permission, nor will you interfere with any cats' destiny without us knowing, no matter who it might be, understood?" mewed the silver shimmering she-cat looking down at Lostface from her perch.

Both sadness and joy began to fill Lostface inside, "Yes, I understand," she choked back her tears as they bubbled up inside, a flash of light blinded her for a moment and when she opened her eye she once again found herself at the gate, forever to guard and protect the Dark Forest, to prevent any calamity involving the Dark Forest from happening, to eternally be alone.


End file.
